galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila
Sheila is the goddess of love and beauty. History History specific to the god. Apotheosis, death, important events pertaining to the deity. Home Sheila lives in Elysium. Her home plane, The Eternal Beauty, is a realm of such beauty and grace, many who behold it never wish to leave. Those who love willingly, openly, and freely, are welcome to stay. Relationships Sheila is a member of the Light of Life pantheon. Her enemy is Riona. Appearance and Emissaries Sheila is the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen. Nymphs and all creatures of beauty pale in comparison to her overwhelming beauty. She typically appears either in the nude, or in an elegant see-through gown, her long flowing blonde hair draped over her large breasts. Servants *Fiona - The High Priestess of Sheila *Alarielle - A Chosen of Sheila Church of Sheila Sheila teaches those who follow her to find happiness in companionship. Love is the greatest of all emotions and only love can overcome all boundaries. This love does not need to be for one person. Monogamy, while practiced, is not required. In fact, many temples of Sheila are a family group, all within being married to each other. Sheila teaches to spread their love to all those deserving of it and sometimes even to those that are not. Worshipers and Clergy Most of Sheila's clergy are women. However, there are many men in the temples contrary to popular belief. The clergy spread kindness and love to the community in any way the can. Many clerics take up a form of art such as dancing, music, or painting in order to express their love in a way that would bring pleasure to others. Worshipers tend to wear very beautiful revealing clothes that are usually pink and gold. Temples and Shrines Some people believe the temples to be nothing more than brothels. While they do offer a similar service, there is much more to a temple dedicated to love that what some would think. They offer companionship to those that have none. The temples are places of healing and enjoyment of one's life. The main temple of Sheila is located in Valis. Holy Texts A Life of Love - Written by the first clergy of Sheila. It contains teachings to help people live a happier life full of love and kindness. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Elixer of Love Traits Obedience Create a small work of art like a painting, poem, or dance, or spend at least an hour making love with your lover or lovers. While creating art or making love whisper praises to Sheila's grace and beauty. Give the piece of art to a stranger while paying them a sincere compliment as you do so, or after making love compliment your lover on their ability and beauty. Gain a +4 sacred bonus on Craft and Perform checks. 'Exalted Boons' *'1 Devontional (Sp): '''Unbreakable heart 3/day, Calm Emotions 2/day, Good Hope 1/day *'2 Flawless Beauty (Su): 'Gain a Deflection bonus to Armor Class equal to your charisma modifier (minimum +1) whenever you wear revealing clothing or revealing light armor. *'3 Angelic Ally (Sp): '''Once per day as a standard action, you can summon a Movanic Deva to aid you. You gain telephathy with the deva to a range of 100 feet. The deva follows your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every hit dice you posses before vanishing back to its home. The deva doesn't follow commands that would cause it to violate its alignment by committing evil acts, and it could even attack you if the command is particularly egregious. Chosen of Sheila The chosen of Sheila is the mortal herald of the god of knowledge. The following are the abilities of the Chosen of Sheila. *Immunities (Ex): The Chosen of Sheila is immune to enchantments, aging, disease, Charisma damage, Charisma drain, mind affecting effects, and poison. They do not need to sleep but still must rest to prepare spells. They gain a 10 resistance to fire, cold, and electricity. *Gender Fluidity (Su): Gifted by Sheila to always be the most beautiful being, the Chosen is able to freely change their gender at will as a full-round action. The Chosen is always able to choose the most favorable effects when affected by a spell or effect that targets a specific gender, including having no gender at all. *Enchanting (Su): When encountering an intelligent creature, the Chosen can roll a Diplomacy check against them. The Chosen need not so anything in particular, and does not even need to be aware they are being observed, but the creature must be able to see or hear the Chosen. This check happens automatically and the additude adjustment is instant upon being observed with any sense a creature may possess, be it sight, hearing, smell, or any other. The Chosen can further adjust additudes by normal interactions. *Dominating Personality (Su): When rolling a Diplomacy or Bluff check, if the Chosen succeeds by 20 or more, the target becomes zealous in their love for the Chosen. The target will do anything for the Chosen, including things that are outside of their character. This effectively functions as dominate person. Spell-like abilities: *Continuous: Freedom of Movement, Comprehend Languages, Tongues *5/day: Charm Person, Serenity *3/day: Break Enchantment, Charm Monster, Waves of Ectacy *1/day: Euphoric Tranquility Skills: *+4 to all Charisma-based skills, +4 Craft (Any), +4 Knowledge (Religion), +4 Profession (Any three) Ability Scores: +10 Charisma Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Charm Domain Category:Good Domain Category:Healing Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity